


easy break

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [427]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lorelei loses to Blue, and it turns out to be exactly what she needed.
Relationships: Kanna | Lorelei | Prima/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: Commissions [427]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	easy break

Blue has learned a bit from his long time rival, when it comes to making wagers with trainers, and now that he is even more confident in his ability to battle, he is ready to make that wager with a woman that he has had his eye on for a very long time. Lorelei is someone that he defeated in the past, a member of the Elite Four, and one that he had to battle back before he became champion, before eventually losing that to Red.

Now, he is ready to challenge her again, but this time, he is not seeking to get a new title out of this. Instead, he wants to make a bet with her, in which the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Lorelei is intrigued by this bet, because she has had her eye on Blue for some time now, ever since that first battle. No matter how it turns out, she thinks that this could be interesting, but she does aim to win, finding the idea of making a cocky young boy like Blue serve her for a while.

That isn’t meant to be, though. Blue is still stronger than her, and no matter how she tries, his team is able to defeat hers, until she has to accept the fact that Blue will be taking full control of her. But a bet is a bet, and she still wants to see what happens, so she does not fight her loss at all, letting Blue immediately tell her what he wants from her.

That is how she ends up facing him down from across the room as she strips down, taking her clothes off for him while he watches, a look of pure lust in his eyes. She can’t deny the way she starts to get wet just from the way that he looks at her, studying her body from top to bottom, until she is completely naked and on display for him. There is something about how much he wants her, and how much she can tell just from his eyes, that gets her that much more excited, and she drops down to crawl towards him, another thing that she told him to do.

Biting her lip, she looks up at him as she crawls slowly towards him, and his eyes never leave her the whole time. She notices that he pays close attention to the way her breasts sway beneath her, and the way her ass sticks up a bit while she crawls, until finally, she has reached him.

“There we go, that’s my little slut,” Blue says, his voice so smug. He knows that he has her completely under control right now, and he must even be able to tell that she does not mind the position she is in at all, so turned on that she can’t even attempt to hide her lust from him. “You’re cute crawling around like that for me, but here, let me just…”

He leans down, putting a hand on the side of her face, guiding her up so that he can press his lips to hers. Lorelei soon finds herself moaning into Blue’s mouth as he makes out with her, his arms around the back of her head as he holds her in place. He kisses her like he is starved for it, and kisses her until she is left dizzy and out of breath, so horny for him that she can hardly stand it. By the time he pulls out of the kiss, she is gasping for breath, biting her lip with her face flushed with desire.

He steps back then, so that he can take his own clothes off, and then, with his cock in her face, he says, “Go on and suck.” Lorelei does not need to be told twice, parting her lips so that she can wrap them around the head of his cock, licking the tip while she starts sucking on him. Blue puts a hand on the back of her head and moans for her, low and indulgent, and when she looks up at him, he has that same smug look on his face.

“There we go, just like that,” he says, and she has to wonder how someone so young and cute could also be so smug and dominant, not that she is complaining. The attitude does not bother her at all, and she rather likes the way it contrasts his youth. Either way, it just turns her on more, and she realizes that she never could have had this much fun if she had won; she wants him to be smug with her, to boss her around and use her, and she moves forward, taking his cock deeper in her mouth as she does.

Lorelei is slow as she moves forward, but eventually, she is able to fit it all, and he groans, tightening his grip on the back of her head. She is getting so riled up now that she can hardly stop squirming, and Blue notices this, laughing to himself before he says, “If you’re that horny, you can touch yourself while you suck me off.” She can’t even bring herself to be embarrassed about this, because she really is that turned on, and she really does need to touch herself, so she is just glad to have permission to do so.

She shifts her position so that she is sitting back on her legs, all so that she can put a hand between her legs and start fingering herself, brushing her thumb over her clit, and making herself moan around his cock. Blue laughs again, and it fades into another moan, as he says, “You’re such a slut, aren’t you, Lorelei? I could kind of tell before, but now this just confirms it.”

With her mouth full, she is unable to protest, but then again, could she really protest? The evidence is right here in front of him, as she continues to give into him. She knows the truth just as well as he does now, so there would not be any point in her trying to argue with it, and at this point, she is pretty much ready to admit to it all, and let him see for certain that she is a slut, and specifically a slut for young cock.

Lorelei moans around his cock in response, so rather than trying to deny it, she just does something that will pretty much confirm it all, and there is no part of her that wants to deny it anymore. As long as she is in this position, she is not going to run from the side that he has brought out in her, so effortlessly that he really barely had to do anything at all. Actually, it is rather pathetic, she realizes, but she can’t even bring herself to worry about that.

As she sucks his cock, she keeps fingering herself, loving the feeling of her own touch, moaning more and more as she squirms, trying to get herself off at the same time that she is trying to get him off. She has plenty of experience with touching herself like this, and knows just what it takes for herself, but right now, her focus is split, as she does what she has to do to make sure that Blue is happy. After all, this is his prize for such a decisive victory against her and her team.

Soon enough, though, simply letting her suck him off is not enough for him, and he decides that he wants control instead. He pushes hard on the back of her head, making her take him even deeper, and he holds her there so that she is not able to move back as he begins to thrust, fucking her face with a hectic pace, his voice coming out in loud, ecstatic moans. Everything about this feels like a victory lap, with Blue absolutely gloating for what he has been able to do to her.

And all the while, Lorelei is still touching herself, still fingering her dripping wet pussy, stroking her clit and working a few fingers inside of herself, so needy for this that she would not be able to stop even if she wanted to, and the way that Blue brutally fucks her face is not even to slow her down from it, not even a little bit. She is getting close now, just from her touch and from having Blue use her like this, and she knows that it will not be long before she comes.

Though he has not told her that she can, he also must realize just how close she is, and if he wanted her to stop, he certainly would have told her by now. Instead, he just keeps thrusting into her mouth, so Lorelei does not hold back when she reaches that edge, moaning so fiercely around his cock that she is left drooling on it in her lust, her body overcome with shudders of ecstasy.

If Blue even notices that she has made herself come, he does not say anything, caring only for what he wants, and he keeps using her up until he is able to make himself come, and Lorelei is left to swallow it all down as he hits that point, pushing her head down against his crotch again, so that she has no chance of escape. Of course, even if she did, she would not take it, more than willing to swallow his seed as he comes for her. She is only proud that she is able to make him feel so good, even when she is distracted by her own lust.

“That was good,” Blue breathes as he pulls out of his mouth, barely able to speak as he tries to catch his breath. “But now I want to really have at you. You’d like being fucked by me, wouldn’t you? I mean, you sure loved sucking my dick, and you couldn’t keep your hands off of yourself, so you must be ready to have it inside of you, am I right?”

All Lorelei can do is nod, too breathless to even properly speak. But her quick nod says it all, and Blue laughs, before grabbing hold of her, and pushing her into the position that he wants. Lorelei ends up laying on her back, with Blue standing before her, pushing her legs back and ass back, so that she is rolled onto her upper back, her ass in the air. This way, he can get on top of her and grin down at her, looking at her from between her legs, in the perfect position to piledrive his temporary slut.

Maybe not all that temporary, now that she thinks about; at least, not if he gives her a chance to keep something like this going.

But right now is not the time to think about that, and as Blue gets on top of her, he is able to push his cock right up against her pussy, and there is no doubt in either of their minds that she is ready for this, even before he feels just how soaked she is. Even so, he can’t help but tease her about it, murmuring, “Pretty eager, huh, Lorelei? I knew you were a slut, just waiting for someone to bring that out in you.”

“Please fuck me,” she finds herself whimpering. This is not the most comfortable position there is, and yet she does not care about that at all; the only thing she cares about is Blue pushing his cock into her, filling her right up and having his way with her. She wants him to fuck her absolutely senseless, and would do anything to have him inside of her, feeling so empty right now.

“Please? Begging, huh? Well, I could never say no to you,” he replies in a cheeky tone of voice, before he finally gives her what she is asking for. With that, he pushes down and swiftly fills her, not even trying to go slow, knowing that she does not need him to. She is so wet and eager now that she can take him easily, and she lets out a sharp cry of ecstasy as he does, her pleasure so great that she can hardly stand it.

Blue is rather caught up in how good it feels as well, and is left panting for a moment, trying to regain his composure before he gets into the swing of things. But it is not long before he is ready to give her more, and is soon thrusting down into her, grunting and moaning for her as he fucks her. Beneath him, Lorelei is completely helpless, screaming out for him as he quickly pushes her towards another orgasm.

On top of her, he holds her down in such a way that there would be no way for her to get out from under him, no way for her to try and resist, but either way, she does not want to. There is no way that she would try to resist when she wants it this much, and she can hardly believe that she ever considered trying to win against him so that she could be the one in control. Blue has thoroughly put her in her place and showed her that her ideal place is right beneath him, and she is happy to be able to submit to a young boy like him. Whatever he asks from her, from here on out, she will gladly give into.

Right now, he fucks her hard as he thrusts down, knowing that she is not going to last long like this. She has proven to him just how needy and pathetic she really is, and he looks forward to making her come for him, to be able to feel it from inside of her while he completely uses her body. Harder and faster, he does not slow down and does not give into his own pleasure threatening to overcome him, knowing that he has to outlast her, and that he has to keep pushing her until she can’t take it anymore.

That will not take much longer at all, as Lorelei is left screaming for him over and over again, her voice breaking as she grows steadily more pathetic for him, completely losing herself in the moment, and wanting more, wanting only to be used by the young boy that has shown her where she belongs. And soon enough, his rough thrusts have her coming hard, her voice ringing out loud and helpless as she screams in ecstasy for him. The convulsions of her orgasm are what it takes to push him over the edge, with Blue unable to hold back at a moment like this, and as he comes with her, he pumps her full of his seed, bearing down on her and moaning out with his own ecstasy.

Both are left to catch their breath now, and Lorelei is still in her uncomfortable position beneath him, as Blue does not make a move to get off of her until he has managed to catch his breath completely. Lorelei does not mind that at all, happy to still be in her place, finding even the slightest signs of dominance to further prove just how pathetic she is, and she loves that feeling, more than she could possibly say.

Finally, though, he climbs off of her, and helps her off of the ground, a wicked smile on his face as he tells her, “We’re just getting started, you know.”

~X~

Blue seems to have an unending amount of stamina, perhaps due to his youth, or maybe just another thing that makes him better than everyone else. Either way, he is able to keep fucking her for a while, trying different positions, and alternating between that and using her face again, with Lorelei just along for the ride, and happy to do whatever he asks of her. He bends her over to fuck her, and fucks her on her back with her legs pushed up, and pins her to the ground, and even lays back to let her ride him, always able to keep going, always willing for more, and further driving home the point that she belongs entirely to him.

Now, he relaxes, sitting back with Lorelei on her knees in front of him. Rather than sucking him off this time, she is using her ample breasts to get him off, something that she probably should have thought of from the start, he comments. Lorelei is eager enough to do so now, looking up at him as she pushes forward, fitting his throbbing cock into her cleavage, and squeezing them tight to create a snug fit for him.

“Well, at least you’re doing it now,” he finally says. “It’s a nice way to unwind, at least…but I’m not even sure if I’m unwinding yet, I might still be able to go for a few more rounds after this. I sure hope you’re up for that, not that you have much of a choice. This is still my prize, after all.”

There is no way that she could forget that, and she does not mind at all, loving the way he continues to use her, as she starts to move up and down, slowly at first, but picking up speed with each motion, paying close attention to all of his moans, to every shift in his facial expression. She is glad to be able to do whatever he wants her to do, and it seems like a lifetime ago that she ever considered herself to have a dominant side.

Blue has broken her easily, turning her into his perfect submissive slut without any trouble, but that is because this submissive side has always been right beneath the surface. All she needed was to have someone bring it out in her, and he was the perfect person for the job, pushing her limits until she caved, and now, she is as happy as can be, right there on her knees for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
